Anything Boys Can Do Girls Can Do Better
by Shay Wolfe
Summary: It's a battle of the sexes! As a group of 12 friends go on a group trip to Oahu, Hawaii, things get competitive when Naruto starts mocking Sasuke's skills in ski ball at the hot arcade there. Not to mention the Karaoke contest they have or the surprise when they go to Club Bijuu Pairings(DO NOT JUDGE): FemNaru/Sasu, Ten/Neji, Saku/Sai, Ino/Chouji, Hina/Kiba, Shika/OC AU


This is a random short story. It's only gonna be about eight to nine chapters. I got the idea from the song "Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better"

Background Information of the story:  
All dead characters such as Minato and Kushina, are alive. All the characters are rich, basically like in Ouran High School, they're all heirs to some big thing. There are no ninjas. They are all 17 except for Shirayuki. Naruto is female to even out the pairings.

My OC information  
Name: Shirayuki Uzumaki  
Age: 16  
Hair Color: Apple Red  
Eye Color: Amber(Like Sesshomaru's)

Background:  
Shirayuki is a distant relative of Naruto, but they just say their cousins. She's the heir to the Uzumaki Company, while Naru is the heir to the Namikaze's. She has a huge crush on Shikamaru. She was created to balance Shikamaru out, her traits include; she's loud(not as loud a Naru), she IS smart but she just doesn't think, she's very curious and always wants to know things, she's almost like his opposite. She's very innocent despite her hanging around Naru so much.

I might put in what their heirs to.

* * *

Twelve teens were seated around the playground of a local park on a warm, breezy summer day, for the students summer vacation for the new school year has just begun.

"God, I'm so damn bored," a tall, brown haired teen groaned out loud to no one in particular. His crimson, fang-like tattoos under his eyes glistening with a thin sheet of sweat from the sun's heat rays. He was sitting on the top of the jungle gym dangling his legs below. A short slim figure with apple red hair was sitting on a swing while leaning back into the taller boy behind her, his black hair was pulled up into a spiked 'ponytail' making his head look like a pineapple. His chin was resting on the shoulder of the girl in front of him as he simply listened to the other boys' whines.

"Kiba..." he drawled lazily towards the said boy who perked his head up at the sound of his name. "Shut up."

"Hey, I have an idea," the red haired girl spoke up. "Why don't we all go to the Uzumaki's summer house in Oahu, Hawaii. It's on the beach, too. Oh, and there are a lot of hot places to go, like, the mall, or the amusement park, or-or the really popular arcade! Also, there's a new club that just recently opened up in the city! It'll be so much fun!" She paused, "Ah! I need to tell the staff at the house that guests are comi-"

"Slow down there, Yuki." The lazy boy cut her off, chuckling at her excitement. _God, she's adorable,_ he thought, _that's so like her to rush into things when the said guests haven't even said if they are going, troublesome girl._ He wrapped his arms around her waist before continuing, "Let the guys reply first, before going and calling the house." The girl blushed at the close contact with her crush.

"Geez, Shirayuki-hime, you have to let us reply first," a boy with long brown hair teased her and smirked when he saw her cheeks puff out in irritation.

"Hmph! Shut up, Neji-baka! And how many times must I tell you, don't call me hime! Just because my name sounds like a damn princess name doesn't mean I am one!" She huffed at him, turning swiftly to his cousin, Hinata, and while using her cutest puppy face she asked, "Hina-chan, you'll go for sure, won't you?"

Said girl obtained a deep blush from the cuteness emanating from the smaller girl and started to play with her bluish-black hair that fell down to her ass. "W-well, uh... I'd have to ask my father first but, yeah, I'd love to go."

"Great!" Shirayuki squealed as she gave the Hyuuga girl a bear hug. "Hey, so who else is coming?"

"Eh, sure, what the heck, there's nothing else to do here." Was the first reply she got, looking over her shoulder she saw that it had been the boy who was standing behind her, Shikamaru. Blood rushed to her head when she realized how close his face was to hers before she quickly turned back around.

"Count me in then, too," a gruff reply came from the said boys' best friend, Choji, who was currently pigging out on his large bag of chips.

"Hey, I'm coming, too!" Kiba cried after feeling left out.

"Sai and I are coming as well." Sakura spoke up from her spot on the ground as she turned to send the raven in question a deadly glare, bringing the 'if looks could kill' saying to life. "Right, Sai?" Sai's normally chalk white skin paled even more as he quickly nodded.

"Neji and I, too!" an older looking girl with buns in her hair cried out.

"And _when_ exactly did I say I'd go?" The older, long haired male snapped.

"Oh, shush! You know you have nothing else planned, so why not?"

"Maybe because I don't feel like going."

"Too bad, you are."

"...All right. I'll go. Just _please_ stop giving me the puppy face, Yuki-hime."

"Yay!"

"Hey, teme! You should come with us, too!" A husky, yet feminine, voice sounded from a sunshine yellow haired blonde shouted obnoxiously loud while tackling the quiet duck-butt raven.

"And why, dear Naru," he said sarcastically, pushing the blonde body off of him, "Would I want to do that when I could go to my _own_ clan's summer home?"

"_Because_, teme," she replied in exasperation, "You won't have us! Durh!"

"Tch. Fine, I'll go this one time."

"Good. Now the only one left is..." Everyone turned to stare at Ino whom had yet to reply.

"..." There was an awkward, pregnant pause between the group of teens before, "I'm going home to pack!" Was shouted from a blur as it headed in the direction of the Yamanaka residence.

"Well, I guess that means she's in." Kiba snorted after another odd silence.

Shikamaru gave Shirayuki a gentle smile saying, "Well, it looks like everybody's going. _Now_ you can call the house keepers, troublesome woman." Said girl blushed at his teasing.


End file.
